


To the Rescue

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [65]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, adopting a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Yuutarou finds a kitten in a tree, but from the moment its tiny furry body huddles against him, he thinks he might be the one who is saved that day. Now all he needs to do is get his boyfriend to agree.





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3. Also, if you aren't weak to tall guys being tender with small animals, I just don't know what to tell you.

He’s jogging when he thinks he hears it the first time. It’s soft, barely there, and Yuutarou thinks he’s imagining things. However, something niggles in his brain as he leaves the area that makes him go back to investigate. 

Yuutarou swallows hard when he finds the source of the noise. On shaking legs up in a tree branch is a jet black kitten, maybe four months old at the most, and its little paws cling to the tree bark for dear life. His heart lurches at its little mews of distress. “How did you get up there?”

Taking in the surroundings, Yuutarou spies a bench on the other side of the tree, and he climbs. It’s an awkward tangle of long limbs and a tree clearly not meant to have a grown man sitting on its branches, but he manages to get within arm’s reach of the terrified kitten.

It’s by no means easy to detach its needle-like claws from the tree, but when it does, Yuutarou clutches the shivering kitten to his chest and gently strokes its fur. A peek under the tail tells him it’s a girl, and he brushes a kiss to the top of her head and murmurs, “I gotcha, little girl. I gotcha.”

To his relief, she doesn’t protest when he tucks her into his windbreaker, freeing his hands so he can get out of the tree before something bad happens to both of them. As soon as he’s on the ground, he pulls her back out and traces his fingers down the length of her back in long, even motions until her body relaxes and melts into the crook of his arm.

It’s hard not to notice the dirt and god knows what else crusted all over her in contrast to her dark color, and he has an ugly feeling no one is missing this sweet little thing. He has no idea how Tobio will react when he comes home with a filthy bundle of fur, but the idea of leaving her here to her own devices tastes bitter in his mouth.

His daily run preempted, Yuutarou instead heads straight home and announces his arrival. Tobio’s head pokes out of their bedroom where he’s no doubt lifting weights or doing pushups, his head tilted to the side. “You’re back early.”

It’s then that Tobio’s eyes lock onto the kitten and they grow wide. “What is that?”

“A cat.” Yuutarou rolls his eyes. “Obviously.”

Tobio wanders out and looks at it like it’ll explode in his face. “Why do you have a cat?”

Taking a deep breath and hoping his boyfriend doesn’t object, Yuutarou blurts, “I found her in a tree and I think she’s homeless and I want to keep her.”

Blinking in surprise, Tobio’s brow knits as Yuutarou sees the gears turning in his head. He doesn’t expect the reply he gets, though. “What if she hates me?”

“What?” Yuutarou lifts up the kitten as if presenting her to Tobio, and she just blinks sleepily at him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure she’s cool with it.”

Mouth hanging open in wonder, Tobio reaches out and gingerly touches a finger to the downy fur on her forehead. They both gasp when the subtle hum of a purr starts up, and that’s the moment Yuutarou knows that this is a battle he is going to win.

They do their due diligence and make a few fliers with her picture and Yuutarou’s cell phone number, but not after making a beeline to the pet store to pick up everything they’ll need to keep her clean  and happy (and then some). When nobody calls to claim her after a month, Mika (her forever name) makes her first trip to the vet for shots and a checkup. 

With a clean bill of health, Yuutarou holds her in his jacket while Tobio drives, thanking his lucky stars that the motion of the car doesn’t scare her into removing a layer of his skin. It’s different when they get home after the vet, however. It’s the first time since he plucked her from that tree that Yuutarou’s known for sure that she is theirs and they are hers.

Piled in front of the television with leftover takeout, Mika curls up on Tobio’s chest while Tobio’s head rests in Yuutarou’s lap. His breath catches a little when he looks at them, both half asleep, and realizes that they might be a small and awkward bunch, but they’ve got the makings of a family.


End file.
